Resurgent
by Emily.lily.29
Summary: I know this has been done before. This is my version. Tris survives and Uriah wakes up. Uriah falls for Lily-Leah, Tobias's sister and Tori's foster daughter, my own character but so does Peter. The fallen return micraculously and they are ready to fight one final that will set them free.
1. Who's that blonde

Cara stood before Tobias. "What happened?" He could tell by the look of her and her shaky breathes.

"It's Tris..." Cara began"She-"

"I what?" A female asked.

"Tris!?" Tobias said pushing past Cara and taking her small frame in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist placing one hand between his shoulder blades. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Uriah turn the corner.

"Uriah!"Tobias cried"You're awake!"

Cara ran up to Uriah and hugged him. "Uriah" The four began to walk down the hall when they walked into a beautiful girl with blonde hair dip dyed blue. Her eyes were Tobais's. She was reading a book. She screamed, throwing the book in the air. "I thought I told you to wait in the hall" Cara said.

"I got bored"she said flicking her blonde hair out of her face.

"Tobias this is your-"Cara began.

"My sister, Lily-Leah"

...

 **Sorry It's a bit short**


	2. She looks so perfect

**Second chapter in this story**

 **disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Lily-Leah also I don't own divergent wish I did though.**

 **Lily-Leah's POV**

I turn the corner and come face to face with: Cara-the young girl I met when I arrived;A bronze skinned boy with brown eyes I feel like I can fall into, He's so cute;A blonde girl who is short and reasonably pretty and Tobias,my brother. I stare at the bronze skinned boy."I didn't know there was a staring contest going on"Cara says. Quickly I look away."where are my manners?"Cara then continues."This is Uriah," she says pointing to the cute boy,"this is Tris."she motions to the blonde girl.

"Hi"I say"I'm Lily-Leah."

"Hi" Uriah and Tris reply

"Um...you're pretty"Uriah stutters going bright red. I blush too.

"Thanks."

 **Uriah's POV**

Lily-Leah is beautiful. She is perfect."Do you want to get everyone else and play candor or dauntless?"I ask

"sure"everyone replies.

 **Sorry it's short mainly it was a gap filler to get where I wanna be :D anyway hope you enjoyed ;D**


	3. Strip for whistles

**Hi new update if you enjoy please favourite me and my story and follow both too?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own divergent or any characters except Lily-Leah.**

 **Lily-Leah's POV**

Once I have learnt names and everyone is gathered in our small dormitory we begin.

"Lily-Leah, C or D?"Uriah, The cute boy, asks me.

"D."I reply

"I dare you to go into the girls bathroom,strip and then run to us and back"

"fine"I say I didn't want to act like wimp.

I walk into the girls bathroom strip and then slowly open the door. Everyone is crowded round the door. I am not ashamed of my body but I'm not over-confident about it either. I'm not one of those girls who walk in front of people naked. I slip out the door covering my boobs and private place. I sprint towards them and run backwards to the toilet. I realise I can't open the door without them seeing me. I turn I hear whistles behind me I ease open the door and run inside I slam the door shut quickly and re-dress. I put my light blue belly top, my black leggings and my black boots on I redo my half-ponytail I tie it up with my light blue bobble and walk out.

 **Peter's POV**

When Lily-Leah walks in she looks so beautiful."Alright, who the hell whistled?"She looks around the room at us. I see Uriah look down blush I do the same. "You two whistled?" She says. We nod. "Peter, C or D?" She asks me. But to my dissapointment she walks over to Uriahs bed and sits next to him.


	4. My jealousy

**Disclaimer: I dont own divergent.**

 **Peters POV**

"C" I answer.

"Wed, bed or kill, me, Cara and Christina"Lily-Leah asks me." I didn't wanna give you the option of Tris."

Oh God. Nooooo. I'll just say the truth."ummmm. Wed you, bed Cara anld kill Christina I'm so sorry". I glance over at Lily-Leah. Uriah is staring at her and she has her nose in a book. She laughs at something and shows Uriah and he laughs to. I get slightly jealous. We do a few more dares and end the game. I walk over Lily-Leah and Uriah.

 **Uriah's POV**

Peter walks over to us. I snake my arm around Lily-Leah's waist. "Hey guys." Peter says

"Hi" Lily-Leah says. She smiles. Her perfect teeth are white and her hair is so cute in its messy bun. She. Is. Perfect. I realise then I need her. I love her. I smile.

 **Lily-Leah's POV**

I feel Uriahs arm around my waist. "Do you wanna get food?" He asks me.

I then say sure and we exit.

 **There is the 4th chapter I think. Hope you like ;D**


	5. Kissing you

**Hi so I had a review saying that Uriah and my OC are perfect for each other I wasn't sure at first if you guys would like her but I am more sure now. I'm going to try and post a new chapter every Friday. In the holidays I will post more often. SPOILERS: Will will come in and so will Tori**

 **Lily-Leah's POV**

Uriah grabs my hand and leads me down a hall towards the cafeteria.

 **Peter's POV**

I follow them and I hear them stop. I press myself against the wall, peeking round the corner. They are stood in the hall way Lily-Leah is sat on a table. I watch as Uriah moves closer to her. He puts his mouth to her ear and whispers something. She then grabs his shirt pulling him playfully towards her.

 **Lily-Leah's POV**

I pull Uriah towards me. He just told me he loves me. He presses his lips to mine and kisses me strong and insistent then I kiss him back. Holding his cheek as he holds mine. We break apart. "I hardly know you" I say.

"This way you can get to know me"He smiles pulling closer so I'm awkwardly perched on the table. He puts his forehead to mine and whispers "Leah will you go out with me?"

"Yes." Breathe. He is kissing me again. I break us apart. "I'm so hungry and I'm sorry to break this up but I do need food."I smile.

"fine." Uriah crosses his arms and pretends to be in a strop. I play with his hair and he smiles again cracking a joke. I laugh at it. We walk to the cafeteria smiling.

 **Peter's POV**

Hate boils inside me. Tears prick my eyes. I blink them away. I am going to get her. I will get the girl.


	6. Our loves killing me

**I know I said I would update on Fridays it's kinda whenever but I have to update on Friday if I hadn't updated soooo yeah here it goes.**

 **Lily-Leah's POV**

Uriah and I walk to the cafeteria. I grab a chocolate chip muffin and bite into it. Uriah has a huge burger in his hand. "Hey babe"Uriah says

i punch his arm hard but not too hard"don't call me babe"I tell him fiercely."Call me Leah"

"OK"he smiles and bites into his burger."hey my beautiful, perfect Leah" he shoots me a wink. I roll my eyes. His arm finds its way round my waist. We walk out of the cafeteria and make our way through the beru. We find the front door."Come on"Uriah says,detangling his arm from my waist and catching hold of my hand pulling me out the door."Where are we going?"I ask.

"You'll see."He replies flashing me his perfect smile.

"OK"

 **Uriahs POV**

I don't know where we're going but as long as I'm with her I don't care.

* * *

We have walked for ages. I took her to Dauntless. We climb the Ferris wheel laughing and smiling. We stop and sit. Side by side. I stare into her eyes and we kiss.

 **Lily-Leah's POV**

I laugh against his lips and kiss harder. We stop."Isn't this a bit dangerous?"I say.

"who cares?"He says. Pressing our bodies together. He pulls away."I like dangerous"he whispers in my ear. I laugh."let's go"I say standing up. I scream as I slip and fall off the edge...

* * *

 **Left you on a cliffy.:P. You're welcome.**


End file.
